Customers browsing in brick-and-mortar bookstores have traditionally enjoyed thumbing through a print book, reading its back cover, looking at illustrations, and so forth before deciding whether to purchase the book. As more and more book sales are happening via the Internet, online booksellers have sought to simulate this traditional browsing activity in a digital format. In particular, online booksellers often provide one or more pages of a book as a free preview to enable customers to browse through a book before deciding to purchase it. However, current previews may fail to provide a useful sampling of the book to a potential buyer.